


Ordinary life

by Cryzice



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mentions of past mpreg, Mpreg, Omega Jason Todd, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryzice/pseuds/Cryzice
Summary: An ordinary day in the Grayson-Todd household before going to grandpa's.





	Ordinary life

**Author's Note:**

> My seventh entry for Omega Jason Todd week, Day Seven (Sunday, 4th of August): Family/domestic | Group sex | Kept omega.
> 
> Just plain fluff
> 
> About the kids real quick: Thomas and John are named after Bruce's father respectively Dick's father. Jane comes from Jane Austen. I did once read a fix where Jason named his daughter Catherine (after his mum, probably), but I don't really think he would, so it ended up being Jane.

There is something magical about getting up early and not be swamped by three hyperactive kids all under the age of five.

It's even more magical when Dick realizes that he can eat his favorite cereal -hidden away on a shelf higher than any of the kids can reach without assistance- without feeling bad about not immediately sharing with any of the aforementioned kids.

Sadly, between Dick going out as Nightwing during the nights, Jason's job as a teacher at a nearby school -after finally "resurrecting" him publically-, three young kids, and the Batfamily sometimes requesting back-up in emergencies, there isn't a lot of time for them to just relax and breath. It makes Dick appreciate the quiet times even more.

And those times are about to get even fewer with kid number four on the way.

It still feels like it was yesterday Jason walked out of the bathroom with yet another positive pregnancy test. Well, it actually was yesterday, but they had suspected for a while now, well acquainted with the signs after the previous two times.

It's a hard task to take care of three tiny humans, even with Jason spending less and less time as Red Hood and Dick cutting down on the time he spent as Nightwing.

Eventually, though, the quiet comes to an end when the first kid wakes up and decides it is time to demand food. This morning, it is Thomas, the oldest of their twin boys, that is up first, which is a rarity as Thomas prefers to crawl into their bed and sleep as long as they will allow him. John, the younger twin, is the early bird of the two and tends to reads a book or comic while waiting for everyone to wake up.

Jane, their youngest, wakes and sleeps whenever she pleases, just like all toddlers do. She especially loves sleeping on top of Jason, who does admittedly have a tendency to spoil her by letting her stay there. Thomas and John did as well, a natural instinct to stay close to their mother and bond, but it was different with them, because there were two of them and Jason had difficulty holding them both up with only one fully moveable arm, since he broke the other saving a young girl from a knife heading straight for her face.

There were a lot of tears on all their faces, Thomas and John since they couldn't fully bond properly with Jason, Jason because he felt like he was failing them by being unable to hold them, and Dick because their pups and his mate were crying. It was a very stressful time.

A lot of things have changed since then, many for the better. Like all parents, they've had to make adjustments to be able to spend time with their kids. 

Still, Dick wouldn't give their family up for anything, even for being Nightwing. So far, he hasn't had to give up being a vigilante yet, but with a fourth kid, he might have to retire for a few years or start teaching the new recruits instead. It wouldn't be the worst, if it meant more time with his kids.

"Daddy?" a childish voice asks, still far from growing into the voice register of the alpha he will one day become. Thomas looks up at him with what Jason and Damian call the "Grayson eyes." Somehow, it still surprises him that their kids look so much like him, but their personalities are all Jason.

Except when it comes to food. The twins like cereal just as much, if not more, as Dick does and will happily eat it for breakfast, lunch and dinner if they were allowed. They aren't, at home or at the Manor. Jane likes to throw the bright cereals at whoever is the closest, but Dick has hope that she will grow into them just like the twins have.

"What's up, little guy?" Dick asks, finishing off his cereals by tipping the last bit of milk and crushed bits into his mouth and leaving the bowl in the sink. "Hungry?"

Thomas gets what Jason claims is the "Grayson thinking face" -Dick thinks it's a joke, but both Damian and Tim claim it is a thing-, but then shakes his head, his little curly hair -Jason's curly hair- shaking left and right. "I can't find mummy," he says instead. "Where is mummy? We can't go to grandpa's without mummy."

Still sleepy and wearing Superman pajamas, Thomas is one of the most adorable things Dick has ever seen, along with sleepy John, sleepy Jane and sleepy Jason. Dick is secretly convinced that it has to genetics, because he certainly doesn't look cute when he has just woken up. He just looks like a raccoon that has been dumpster-diving and lost a fight with a cat.

Dick has to actually hold himself back from cooing at Thomas and picking him up to hug close. At four and a half, Thomas has decided that he is a big boy and being carried around by his parents is only for babies. John, on the other hand, has no problem being carried around by anyone in the extended family. In fact, John prefers being carried over walking. It's an interesting contrast and makes Dick wonder if all twins are like that or if it is just their twins.

"Well then, let's go and find mummy, but we have to eat breakfast before we go to grandpa's, okay, buddy?" Dick says, grabbing Thomas' hand. "Remember last time we went to grandpa's without eating lunch? Alfred scolded us really badly."

Thomas giggles, a sound that will never stop Dick from feeling such incredible happiness. This is what he has fought for ever since he first put on the Robin-suit, and he will keep fighting to make a better, freer future for his kids and all kids around the world. "Then he made us pancakes with blueberries and strawberries and syrup."

On the way to his and Jason's bedroom, another tiny face looks out through the door opening. John is wearing a Wonder Woman pajamas, his favorite, to Jason's delight. His stuffed Nightwing toy is, as ever, firmly held under his right arm. It was a gift from Stephanie, originally meant as a gag gift since they haven't told their kids anything about their vigilante alter-egos, but John has stuck with it since the first moment he got it. 

Thomas has a stuffed Robin toy - in fact, he has all five of them, but he keeps the original and the second Robin in his bed, whereas the other three live in his toy boy underneath the bed-, but today it seems he has forgone it in favor of his dark-haired Batgirl toy.

"Hi, buddy," Dick says. "Did you sleep well, or did your brother wake you up again?"

Thomas looks offended at the idea that he would wake his brother up, but John shakes his head, rubbing at his eyes the exact same way Dick has seen Jason do countless of times before. "Going to grandpa's?" he asks, voice just a bit softer than Thomas' despite also being a future alpha.

"In a bit, baby, okay? First we have to find mummy."

John makes a little "O" with his mouth. "Mummy took Jane to the bathroom. She spat all over her new dress, so mummy had to change it."

Almost on cue, the bathroom door further down opens, and Jason steps out, shushing a red-faced Jane. When he looks up, his eyes rises as he spots all three of them standing in the hallway. "Did something happen during the five minutes I was gone?" he asks, trying to sound irritated, but mostly coming out concerned.

Dick shakes his head. "Nah, Thomas was just wondering where you were. He wants to go to grandpa's."

Jason makes an unhappy face. "Without eating breakfast? Only if you want Alfred to scold us again," he says. "I think once was enough. Breakfast first, then we can go to grandpa's."

Thomas makes an unhappy face back. "I want to go to grandpa's now," he says surly. "Alfred can make us breakfast. I want Alfred's breakfast."

"Alfred is getting tired, baby," Jason says, bouncing Jane in his arms a few times. "Why should Alfred have to make you breakfast if I can do at home and quicker?"

Thomas looks like he's gearing up for the beginnings of a tantrum, so Dick quickly dives in with a compromise before Thomas can start. "Why don't mummy make you favorite pancakes, and after we tell grandpa and the others the news, we can stay for some cookies and milk?" he suggests.

Jason sighs tiredly - as if he wasn't just about to start making pancakes anyway; it's a ritual that Jason makes pancakes on Saturdays, and so far, they have managed to not break it even with the kids -, but Thomas seems satisfied with the solution.

"With blueberries and strawberries and syrup?" Thomas asks.

Dick nods. "With blueberries and strawberries and syrup."

"Okay. Can I have the first pancake, mummy?"

"Only if you share it with your brother," Jason answers as he hands Jane over to Dick, who instantly starts cooing at their daughter wearing a dress with the Nightwing symbol on it.

Thomas nods seriously, then turns to his brother. "Come on, Johnny," he says. "Breakfast, then grandpa's, then cookies and milk."

John detaches himself from the door, eagerly following after his brother with a small smile that he reserves only for the family.

Jason gives Dick a dirty look once the twins have run off to the kitchen. "Maybe you should make the kids pancakes, smartbutt," he says, playfully irritated.

After years of Dick trying and failing to learn to cook, first with Alfred, then with Roy, then with Jason, then with Bruce, who also has a gift of being utterly useless at cooking, both of them know that Jason isn't going to let Dick anywhere near the stove. Last time, the firemen made them promise to never let Dick anywhere near a stove again, and that was before they even had the twins. Even the kids know that Dick can't cook and have quickly learned where the take-out menus are for the times Jason has to stay late.

Still, Dick pretends to think about it. "Maybe I should," he says. "Maybe this time I will succeed."

Jason looks at him and snorts loudly, to Dick's amusement. "And maybe I will win a million dollars from a lottery I didn't buy a ticket for," he says. 


End file.
